A New Beginning
by naddynat95
Summary: He looks at me with anger and frustration when I am not looking. He hasn't touched me, actually, he's never touched me, not even a peck.He claims to love me, but I am not sure. I am just sure that I love him. -bella.What if edward is not bella's soul mate
1. Off to School Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight(duh!) but it's getting close to Christmas so maybe if Stephanie wants she can give me something veerrrryyyy ssspppeeeccciiiaaall…………. A teddy bear!!! lolz **

**Summary**

I looked in to his eyes. Deep, deep into his eyes. What was he hiding from me? He promised he would tell me everything about him. He says he's in love with me, but he hasn't touched me, actually, he's never touched me, not even a peck on the cheek. He looks at me with fury when I'm not looking at him. All I ask is… why?

**Off To School Again**

I was going to start school. Again. It was the 4th time I've changed schools. But I guess that isn't so bas compared to other people. I was in the airplane looking out the window thinking of all the friends I was leaving. Janie, Gabriella, and Angie. They were my best friends. I sighed as I thought about my new home. New school. Not only that, but I had left my very best friend, the sun, and was going to be face to face with my enemy, the rain. Yay. But who's complaining? I tried not to say anything bad or make a face whenever my mother or father said something about our new home, Forks. I didn't always succeed in not making a face so my parents had a clue about me not liking Forks.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry, but we have to do this," my mother, Renee, said to me. Her eyes full of only concern for me. She sat next to me on the airplane. I had the window seat. Lucky me, clouds.

"No, Mom, I know, and I'm fine, really," I told her, trying to keep a straight face. lying isn't my hobby, but dealling with sympothy isn't either. _Life isn't fair. Life isn't fair,_ I thought in my head. Then, _sacrifices, sacrifices. _And finally, _for Mom and Charlie, Mom and Charlie._

"Bella," she said, hugging me. "I know it's going to be a little hard, but you're always excellent at making friends!"

I sighed. That wasn't true at all. I was always an outcast. I never really care, though. I never dreamt of running in a pack. I always flew solo in my life. Renee is my best friend, yet she doesn't understand me all the time. Other times she teases me saying that I'm an open book.

My mom played with my hair as I slowly drifted to a dreamless slumber.

"Please fasten your seatbelt. We will be preparing a slow decent to Seattle, Washington," the captain said, waking me up.

"Hi, honey," she said. "How was your sleep?"

"Uncomfortable," I said, rubbing my back.

"You missed the snack! But that's okay, I know you don't like pretzels," she said. I noticed her hand was still in my hair. I giggled.

"Especially not _airplane _pretzels," I said.

The rest of the trip passed like a blink. It was pretty much just boring. But, finally, we got to Forks.

I unpacked and went to bed. I was tired as heck. I knew the next morning I would start school. Ugh. School. I thought about all the new faces and suddenly felt claustrophobic. That's me, ordinary, clumsy, and _claustrophobic._ How lucky. I closed my eyes in frustration. Then, suddenly, I was asleep.


	2. The Glare

**Me:Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Who read my story bAAAAA hUMBUG! Heeheee. I was bored and hyper. Sry if I annoyed anyone!!!!!!! Byeas!!!!!!**

**Edward:You have to tell them the story, my idiot**

**Me: heeheee you're right!!! Sorry!!!! Just kiddings.**

**Edward:READ AND REVIEW**

**The Glare**

"Bella," my mom whispered in my ear. "Bella, my sweet Bella, wake up, first day of school." I opened my eyes slowly, not needing to squint because it was dark because of the grey rain clouds. "Bella! You forgot to change!" she said as I got out from under the covers.

Oops. I tried to remember when I fell asleep; then, I remembered feeling claustrophobic and closing my eyes. "Sorry Mom. I was thinking, and I guess I just fell asleep."

"Bella, since you were tired, I guess it's okay, but next time, remember to change. You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"'Kay, Mom," I said. "I'm going to go take a shower," I said, going through my drawers. I was usually a neat freak, but I must have been so tired, I just threw my stuff in any drawer. I went through the mess, finally finding my clothes for today and my toiletries. I looked at my mom scanning my room.

"Honey, you're not yourself at all. First no pjs and now look at your room," she said, waving her hands around my room. "Are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I was just really tired," I said, organizing my room so she would feel better.

"This isn't about moving to Forks, is it?" she asked, worry in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to keep a strait face.

"No, no," I said, picking stuff off the ground. "I swear it isn't mom. I was just really, really tired."

Renee walked over to me with open arms and hugged my as if I was five years old.

"Don't worry, you're gonna make great friends and get good grades. Just ignore the rain and watch you're feet," she said. We both giggled. "Now go take a shower so you're not late."

"'Kay, love you!" I said, going to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a polo with a V-neck sweater on top and blue jeans. It was so late, I had no choice but to skip breakfast. I ran downstairs to see my mom handing me a plate with toast.

"Mom, I'm late I can't eat," I explained. Shouldn't she know this? I walked to school all the time in Phoenix. Sometimes I would skip breakfast, and Mom would understand.

"Eat in the truck," she said. I looked at her confused. "Bella, while you were asleep, you're father and I got a truck from Billy Black. It's a good sturdy truck for you," my mom said.

I looked at her in astonishment. "Really? A truck? For me?" I went outside to see if it was true. I opened the front door and walked outside, trying to see through the fog. There, on the driveway, was a red truck.

"Mom, oh my god, I love it mom!" I screamed. My mom came outside.

"I knew you would," she said, handing me the toast. "Go eat!"

I walked down the sidewalk filled with pride. So much pride that I forgot I was so cold. So much pride, I forgot that I had forgotten my jacket. I looked on my arms and on my back to see if I left it hanging. I finally looked at my happy mom and yelled, "Mom! Can you bring my jacket?"

My mom smiled, nodded, and ran to get it. she came back with a different jacket that I had got. It was blue and _big. _I didn't want her to go all the way back for me, so I asked her to hang the jacket on my back (because I am so clumsy I need two hands to take a small _plastic _plate with toast on it, just so it won't fall). She hugged me.

"Good luck, sweaty," she said. "Have fun and enjoy the truck and don't get too wet or you'll get sick," she said firmly. My mom.

"Love you, Mom," I said, stepping into my truck. "Get inside or you will get sick!"

"Bye dear!"

Finding the school wasn't very hard, even though I didn't have directions. It was just off the highway, like other places. It wasn't obvious that it was a school. Only the sign that said Forks High School mad me stop.

I was late but luckily, I was early enough to have an empty parking spot. I got out of the car and followed the big sign that said Front Office. It wasn't a big school so it didn't take me long to get there.

I stepped into the warm front office. It was small. It had a small office workplace/desk with one lady behind it. There were two seats in a corner for people who were waiting. There were plants everywhere.

I walked to the lady behind the computer. She looked at me.

"Bell- Isabella Swan," I said it as if it were a question.

"Hello, dear," she said with a hoarse voice. She handed me my schedule and a color coated map. "Good luck to you," she said with I sincere smile.

"Thank you," I said, taking my things. I walked out of the quaint office with my head stuck in the map. I walked to homeroom. Or that's what I thought. I walked into room 113 and looked inside. There was a teacher trying to make a class quiet down. In the back row, far away from anyone else, was a handsome boy, my age. He was so breathtaking; I felt my heart skip a beet. I felt self-conscious. As if he heard my heart almost jump out of my chest, he looked at me.

The boy was blonde and beautiful. He was like an angel. He had golden eyes and perfect features. When he looked at me, my heart went wild. I blushed.

Then, he made a face. A face that showed pain. Then, hatred. He glared at me. I looked at his eyes. They were golden. They were beautiful. I realized I probably looked mentally retarded, so I blushed again and looked away. I covered my cheeks to hide the scarlet, embarrassed.

I walked up to the teacher. "Isabella Swan," I questioned, again. He scuffled through his papers.

"Yes, you are in this homeroom. Go sit in the back," he murmured. "Oh, and welcome," he said. Then, muttered something under his breath that I didn't understand.

I walked to the back of the classroom. I peeked at the angel-looking boy. He was still glaring at me. I blushed and looked away.

Class hadn't started yet. It was ten minutes until it started, actually. I saw the boy leave the loud class room. Curious, I tried to follow him silently, but kept tripping over my own feet. He went to the forest. I followed. He stopped behind a tree. I felt adrenaline, but I didn't know why.

"Why?" an angry angel asked. "WHY?"

I jumped, startled.

"Why did you follow me? Go to class." The beautiful voice belonged to the boy. "Go get out of here!" he glared at me again. His fist clenched into tight balls. I don't know if I was imagining things, but it seemed like he wasn't breathing.

I was terrified. "GO!" he said "GET OUT! LEAVE! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

I ran as fast as my legs could let me. I was just about to leave the forest when I looked back to see the blond angel had gone. I saw him glaring at me again. His fists were still clenched in tight balls.

"Go, please, you will be saving yourself," he said, his voice harsh yet caring.

His glare was very…scary, but I didn't know why. He was furious at me, and I didn't know why he was either. I ran and I ran. He was so scary. I looked back one more time and he was gone.


	3. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**The Lost and Found**

I ran and tripped and ran and tripped. It was so hard to keep running but I was so scared. The boy was gone, but I still ran. I ran and ran, passing identical trees, not remembering where school was, until I finally sat down to rest. I was lost. In the forest, I was alone. I wondered were the angel was.

It was dark, but I didn't know if it was because of all the trees or if it was because it was night. Every once and a while, I would hear rain trickling down, down, down on the trees, sometimes hitting my head. I was very hungry. All I had eaten today was the toast.

I stood up, brushing the mud off my jeans, and remembered the glare the boy had given me. I felt a chill run down my spine. I began walking again. I don't know how long I walked, if it was a minute or an hour, all I knew was that I was in a deep reverie. Why did this boy hate me? Why did I follow him in the first place? His eyes were so golden, why? He was strange, but so beautiful. So inhumanly beautiful.

I felt tired, very, very tired. I laid down and slowly fell asleep. And I dreamed about the boy.

I was walking in a forest. I didn't know if it was the same forest I was in right then. I walked and walked until I saw a blond boy.

"Hello," I said, putting out my hand.

"Get away from me," he replied with a voice that would dazzle anything that would listen. "Don't talk to me." His fists were in balls. "Get away. Save yourself."

"I don't understand," I said, sad all over my voice.

"Get OUT! WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?" I thought I felt the ground shake. His voice bounced off all the mountains I could see. The echo made it scarier than it was.

"Do you hate me?" I said stepping back one step.

"I am doing you a favor," he said, his voice hurt. I wasn't sure why. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"But-"

"Leave. I hate you, you demon," he whispered. I looked at him, not able to understand what I had done to this stranger to make him so mad.

I turned around and left.

I woke up from my nightmare. "Nooo!" I said. I was relieved it was a dream, but when I looked around me, I saw trees. I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. Then, I began to cry.

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I shrieked and looked up. I girl was face to face with me. She was pale and had golden eyes that matched the boy's eyes. She had black hair that was pointed in all directions. Her features were perfect. She was very pixie-like.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Alice."

I dried my tears. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, umm… I was hiking with my brother when I heard a… scream, and so we came to see what was going on," she said, hesitantly, then asked, "I should ask you the same thing."

"Well, I followed someone and lost them so I got lost," I said, looking at my feet.

She offered me a hand. I took it and she helped me up. "I'm sorry," she said, sympathy in her eyes. "Well, I found you now. I'm gonna call my brother." She looked around the forest. "JASPER!" she yelled.

I heard a figure going through the forest. Then, I saw the blond boy. The same one that hated me. He raced to us. His eyes looked brighter then when I last saw him, if that was possibly. He walked over to me. I felt the adrenaline. He stopped about 3 meters away from me.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he said, an angel's voice, even sweater than last time he talked to me, coming out of his mouth. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For leaving you here and letting you get lost! I am so sorry." He said sincerely, pain written all over his voice. "And Bella?" he said, closing his eyes.

"Yes?" I said.

"Don't ever come near me. Ever. I am dangerous, Bella," he said. "This is a warning. I know its your first day of school, but you can't come by me or follow me."

He looked at me. I was speechless. How can he hate me? He looked at Alice. I looked at her too. Her lips were moving fast, as if saying something to low and fast. But maybe she was just opening her mouth and closing it.

"Bella, never come near me, okay? I don't hate you." I shivered. It was as if he had read my mind.

"Jasper, why are you telling me this?" I said, curiously.

"I know how you are feeling right now," he said. He looked at me again.

"What?" I said, not understanding. He looked stressed.

"I've told you too much, Bella," he said. "Don't come near me. Please." He looked at me, no, he glared at me again. He suddenly changed in a position too fast for me to see. When he stopped, I saw he was crouching, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

"Jasper, no!" Alice screamed. She jumped up and they bumped into each other. They sounded like to boulders colliding.

"You're future! She's in it! You can't!" she said. I didn't understand what she was talking about. I was also frightened by the movement. I stepped back. Jasper was growling and Alice was grabbing him. "Jasper, snap out of it!" she said. She shook him violently.

"Huh? What?" Jasper stopped growling. I felt very dizzy all of a sudden. I fainted.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard an angel say. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I looked around. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Alice said. I flinched. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were fighting, he almost attacked me!" I said.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice asked.

Jasper decided to speak. "Bella, are you okay? You've been out for a while and maybe-"

"No! You were fighting, you pounced, Alice was shaking you, and… and…"

"Bella, you fainted," Alice said, hugging me.

"No, but, no!" I said.

"Jasper's going to lead the way to school. Boy, will your mom and dad be happy to see you!" she said happily, hugging me tight. She looked at me concerned again. "You're sure you're fine?" she said, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, what a crazy dream," I said, unwilling to believe myself.

"Well, walk faster, Bella, it's a long walk!" she said.

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please R&R. BTW, I was thinking of making Jasper's POV as a sequel to this story… Please tell me what you think! Again… READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
